


Here Comes the Spark before the Dark

by StupidGenius



Series: Teen Wolf Ships [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lydia think's he's cute, Mentions of Stiles' Mom, Nervous Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Stiles, POV Lydia, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart is fragile, once you get past the walls he’s built around himself, and easily breakable.</p>
<p>She’d destroy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Spark before the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stydia fic. They're my third favorite Teen Wolf ship, and i wanted to try writing them. I have lots of other ships from that show that i'd also like to write about, but I've decided to start with Stydia. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, as usual.
> 
> Title taken from '[Closer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9e9NSMY8QiQ)' by Tegan And Sara.

Stiles isn’t the type of boy Lydia normally goes for.

She usually liked them confident. A bit dumber than her, muscular, well known around the school. That’s her type. Not Stiles. Because Stiles is pale, and lanky, and probably the only person in all of Beacon Hills that matches her in intelligence. He’s insecure, and although well known, its definitely not because he’s popular. His heart is fragile, once you get past the walls he’s built around himself, and easily breakable.

She’d destroy him.

And yet, that doesn’t stop her from falling for him. She doesn’t notice, at first. Because Stiles finally stopped worshiping the ground she walked on. Stopped caring whether or not what he did had her approval. It was refreshing. They became friends. He wormed his way under her skin and latched on. Unshakable.

The more time she spends with him, researching for the pack and fighting off monsters, the more she learns. He’s loyal to a fault, and downright terrifying when someone he loves is hurt. He doesn’t trust easily, and only cares about a handful of people. He never gives up. He can be a cocky little shit when he wants to, and doesn’t know when to leave a subject alone sometimes, but he never hurts his pack mates intentionally. He’s quick and witty and sarcastic, and Lydia’s fallen so hard for him, she knows she won’t be able to let this go.

It’s not like Jackson. Jackson was her Allison. Her first love, the one she’ll always love. But not romantic love, not anymore.

“Hey Lyds.” Stiles grins his stupid lopsided grin when she stops at her locker.

“I told you not to call me that.” She huffs, opening her locker and pulling out her AP Bio text book.

“I like it.” he shrugs. Suddenly, he looks nervous. “So, uh. We haven’t had a big bad to fight off in a while.”

“I know. It’s almost too quiet around here.”

“Yeah. So, I was wonder – I mean, maybe we could – do you wanna hang out, maybe?” He blurts, cheeks pinking up. She raises an eyebrow, trying hard nto to let it show just how much she would like that.

“Hang out?”

“Yes. Um, with me? It’s Dad’s cheat day on Friday – he’s only allowed fatty foods once a moth, okay, but I know he sneaks stuff – anyway, yeah. He’s making burgers. Do you want to…” he falters. “I mean, you don’t have to. It’s cool. You don’t know my dad that well, so maybe this isn’t the best –”

“What time?” She interrupts. He cocks his head to the side, looking suspiciously like a confused puppy. He spends too much time with the wolves. She’s already caught him sniffing and rubbing his face all over the pack.

“What?”

“What time should I be there?” she clarifies. It seems to take him a moment to process, and then his eyes widen.

“Oh. Right. um, six. Dad has work later, so, maybe we could watch a movie after?”

“I’ll be there.” Lydia tells him, shutting her locker. He gives her a smile that makes her heart – ugh – flutter, of all things, who gave him the right?

“Great.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Sheriff’s the one that answers the door for her when she gets there.

Lydia’s terrified that he can see it. That he knows about her feelings, and he knows how much she could damage his son. She’s mean sometimes, and she knows it. She’s cold and calculating, and death follows her wherever she goes. Or, rather, she follows death, her body pulled towards it by magic she can’t explain.

He narrows his eyes at her for a moment, then grins.

“Ms. Martin. Nice to see you outside of life or death situations.” He says, stepping aside to let her in. She nods.

“You too, Sheriff.”

“Please. You can call me John.” He turns towards the stairs. “Son! Lydia’s here!” He calls.

There’s a thump, and then a muffled curse. It takes a moment, but Stiles finally stumbles down the stairs, hair a mess and clothing rumpled. There’s a line down his cheek that’s most likely from his pillow, and she knows he was asleep.

“Hey!” he beams. “You made it.”

“I said I was coming, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but…” he shakes his head.  “Food ready, dad?”

“Just finished.” The older Stilinski confirms. “You two come around back.” He gives Stiles a look that she doesn’t really get, and Stiles makes a face back at him, waving a hand. John rolls his eyes before he leaves, presumably going out to the back yard.

“So,” Stiles runs a hand through his hair. it’s distracting. “He didn’t do anything embarrassing before I showed up, did he? No baby pictures or stories about what an awful child I was?” she laughs.

“Unfortunately, no. But, the night is young.”

“You’ll regret saying that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, Lydia.” John sits back in his chair. “You still dating that Whittmore kid?”

“ _Dad_.” Stiles groans.

“Uh, no.” She shakes her head. “He’s not really my type, anymore.”

“I see.” The Sheriff nods. “You know, Stiles hasn’t invited anyone other than Scott over for dinner.”

“Dad, stop it.” Stiles repeats. “I beg of you.” He turns to her. “Don’t listen to anything he says. He’s old and senile and not to be trusted.”

“I’m 49, Stiles.” John rolls his eyes.

“You’re still old and full of lies.” John sighs. He glances down at his watch, then gets up. “Sorry kids, but I’ve got to go. Shift starts in fifteen minutes.” They follow him inside, Stiles carrying dirty plates and a cup. When the sheriff goes to leave, Stiles follows him out, leaving Lydia alone in the house.

She walks into the living room, stopping when she sees the picture.

There’s only one picture of Mrs. Stilinski in the whole house. She guesses that the Stilinski boys don’t really likes being reminded of what they lost. She can’t help but wonder what it’s like for Stiles’ dad, looking at his son every day and seeing an almost spitting image of his late wife. She doesn’t think she’d be able to do it.

She remembers Claudia. She was a sixth grade math teacher, and Lydia had found it amazing how she managed to get so many students engaged in the subject. She’s not the reason Lydia really got into math, per say, because she’s always been gifted in the subject, but she’s a big part of why she never abandoned it. She remembers when Claudia died. Stiles didn’t show up to school for two weeks, and when he did, he looked skinny and tired.

“Hey!” Stiles jogs up to her, smiling. “So, movie? I thought you might like Kignsmen, so –”

“Aliens.” She decides. His smile widens.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia doesn’t realize how close they’ve gotten until Ripley’s stripping down to her underwear on the screen. Stiles seems to be falling asleep, head in Lydia’s lap and her hands in his hair. He’s been tired lately, staying up for hours doing research ‘just in case’.

When the alien queen appears, she jolts, and he turns his head to blink groggily up at her.

“Okay?” he whispers.

“Yeah. Fine.” She promises. He nods, yawning, and Lydia just can’t take it anymore. She can’t. she’s absolutely through with lying to herself about her feelings and denying herself what she wants. She’s been through too much to wait so long for this. “Actually, I’m not.”

“What?” He sits up, rubbing his eyes. “What do you mean? Are you okay? Do you want to go home?”

“No. What I want,” She leans forward. “Is for you to kiss me.”

Stiles gapes.

“Wh-what?!”

“Kiss me, Stiles.”

“You – th-this is a joke, right?”  He insists. “That’s not – you never – you don’t want that.”

“When have I ever done something I didn’t want to do?” She raises an eyebrow. He swallows thickly, looking more vulnerable than she’s ever seen him.

“This – please don’t joke with me, Lydia. Don’t. Because I can’t – I don’t think I can take that.”

“I’d never do that to you.” She promises. And then she leans in.

So he _does_ use that chapstick she gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over Stiles with me.
> 
> want me to write anything? [Send me a prompt](http://stupidgenius.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
